


Day One/Jae

by baekkieony



Series: six days of sadness [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Death, Depression, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, i dunno if this is really the shipping name, i love them, my first os here, not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Where Jae has problems, but Briand decided that it would be fun to keep playing a little longer, until there wasn't anybody to play anymore.Day one of six days of emotions





	Day One/Jae

**Author's Note:**

> I still dunno if this is their real shipname and this is also my first os here so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as expected. I also write on wattpad, but that's not important now and yeah :) hope y'all enjoy it (I'm sorry for bad grammar or something, english isn't my first language and I've got no beta readers)

The birds were one of the characteristic traits from Park Jaehyung you weren't able to not notice. The birds came and sang when he came and they stopped singing when he left. It was near to possessive how every bird sang in their most beautiful voice when it came to Park Jaehyung.

The birds voice were chirpy, just as chirpy as Jaehyung's was. Their sang in their highest tones, hitting the notes better than Wonpil could ever do. Even Sungjin was jealous and being jealous wasn't one of the things fitting to Sungjin. But they weren't jealous of the highness, they were jealous of the fact that birds only sang for Jaehyung.

But they didn't know that Jaehyung was incredible lonely, even if he was surrounded by million of birds. Because the one he wanted the most to sing for him wasn't there. But he hide his sadness with a usually bright smile and a high pitched laughter.

While everyone from day6 was busy with preparing their comeback, their new songs, composing new music, Jaehyung was alone most of the time. Since he had shared a room with Junhyeok, who was gone now, he had a room completely for himself and he spent so much time only sitting on his bed and staring emotionless at the blank wall.

He didn't even know why, he just couldn't find the strength to stand up and do something with his other members. He suffered under the unexplainable weight on his shoulders and sometimes he only wanted to cuddle under the sheets and hide from the cruel world.

When the weather got better and the temperature got hotter, Jae spent more time outside. He sat in parks, enjoying the sunny weather and the hotness on his hoodie, burning through the thick cotton. Also the other members decided to spent more time outside, mostly with Jae, because Jae would always be outside in the summer, even if they wondered how Jae could always wear hoodies without sweating the hell out of him. But Jae had decided that it was necessary to only wear hoodies a long time ago.

Jae was one of these persons who loved summer. Summer fitted to him, summer was as bright as his smile; summer was Jae. It reminded him of his home, California, the state of sun he missed so much, the beach, the drinks late at night, the years he spent with surfing. The sun was his element and nobody ever dared to deny that, because it just wouldn't be true.

Jae also loved the summer so much, because there were more birds outside. They flew to him when he stepped outside of the dorm, followed him the whole way to their studio, to his place where he ate lunch, to parks where he wrote his most beautiful songs. Jae was the birds and the birds were Jae.

The birds would chirp for him, singing their own melody and sometimes they tried Jae's melodies he would whistle while writing songs. And in the summer were their beautiful chores a little bit louder, loud enough to distract him from the silence in his heart and the dead butterflies in his stomach. They died a long time ago, together with his truly smile.

Jae just had finished another song and he eyed his piece of paper sceptically, not sure if he liked the last sentences. He decided to grab his pen again and changed the lyrics into “I like music more when it's loud, because it distracts me from the sound of silence in my room”.

He finally closed his notebook and put it back in his backpack together with pen. He glanced at his wrist and saw that he only had ten minutes left to get to their studio and he really needed to hurry. He grabbed his backpack and left the bench he had been sitting on the last two hours and hurried to their studio, where the rest of the band was waiting for him.

It was very usual for him to be late, – he hated nothing more – but the others knew that they don't have to worry, because the birds outside were still singing. Jae rushed into the room, his backpack hang from one shoulder, close to falling down every second. They didn't dare to really say something, but glanced at him with a look that told Jae that he better be in time the next time.

They were going to have a small concert in a mall the next week, so they decided to play they debut song again. This very unusual, – even if the fans loved congratulations, they didn't play it that often – they mostly played they new songs. First, they didn't have someone on the keyboard anymore and second, Jae hated the song.

Jae wrote the lyrics to this song and the members always thought it was one of Jae's not specified break-up stories, but goddamn, they were so wrong. Secretly, Jae had written that song for Brian. The girl in the story was Brian and even if he and Jae never were together, the lyrics fitted Brian. Brian was charming, Brian was a player and after all Brian was fucking careless.

Brian never knew that he played Jae that much, but Jae suffered under the unspoken words he wanted to tell Brian. Brian was careless, always open-minded when he told about his adventures in clubs in Canada or Seoul. He also was very open-minded that he was fucking straight. And Brian made sure that everybody got that, especially Jae, even if Jae never had told anyone that he didn't like girls.

Jae had decided it would be the best to keep quiet about his sexuality which wasn't accepted in the country he lived. It would be the best for his social life, the best for his team mates and the best for himself. He'd rather be unhappy but safe than happy and alone. Jae and Brian had always told the other everything, but that was one of the things Jae would always keep quiet about.

They made a short break after replaying “Congratulations” again and again, until Jae was to annoyed to keep playing. Jae sat down in one dark corner of the room, listening to the singing birds while pouring some water in his dry throat. Suddenly a familiar face appeared next to him. “I see, you're on with the hoodies again. How many do you have in your closet, three hundred?”, Brian asked him, a sound of amusement in his voice.

“Maybe”, smirked Jae back and closed his bottle of water. Brian sat down, leaning at the wall to comfort his back and lied his head on Jae's shoulders. Jae tried to ignore the sudden feeling of not being well in his stomach and continued staring at his guitar.

“Okay, honestly, now I'm interested, how many hoodies do you have?”, Brian was a little bit curious. “Many, maybe thirty or so”, Jae laughed, showing of his charming smile. Brian's eyes widen in shock. “Thirty? Are you fucking kidding? That's many, wow. But why do you have so much?”.

“Because I always wear them?”, Jae answered simply, a little bit confused. Brian rolled his eyes, like it was obvious that he didn't mean it in that way. “No, I mean, why do you wear nothing else?”, Brian asked him with curiosity in his voice, making Jae's heart skipping a beat. This was his most avoided question, the question he was always afraid of.

“I...don't know. I just like them, I think”, Jae tried to shrug it of, but his usual behaviour won't get him out of the trouble this time. “C'mon, I know that you surely have a reason. You always have reasons, you never do something just because you freaking like it”, Brian was sceptical, too sceptical for Jae's liking. “Or do you have something to hide?”, he studied Jae's face critical, assessing how far he could go.

“No, nothing. But I'm always cold, so it's a good way to keep me warm”, Jae hardly tried not to stutter and fortunately he managed it. Brain bestowed him a last sceptical glance and then stood up, because Sungjin had yelled for them to continue practising.

Jae went home alone this day, they others were gone in the evening and Brian wanted to stay longer than only till 10 pm. “I want to finish these songs, okay?”, Brian explained and Jae shrugged with his shoulders, internally assessing if he should shower or just go to sleep.

It ended with a late shower at midnight, with quiet music from his phone, because Jae didn't want to wake up the others. He thought that Brian wasn't home yet, because he hadn't heard a door or something, so Jae closed his eyes and let the water run down his head and body, cleaning his incredible skinny frame and the scars on his legs and arms.

Suddenly he felt the presence of somebody behind him and he quickly turned around, to face an angry Brian with his eyes on his arms. Seconds later he was pinned at the wall behind him, his wrist were over his head and maybe Brian was smaller, but he was strong as hell.

Brian's face came closer and closer, his mouth at Jae's ear, warm breath ghosting about it. “I thought I could believe you, Jae. Tsk, now tell me again, which stories are true ones? The stories told by your mouth, or the stories told by your scars?”, Brian grabbed Jae's wrist harder, making Jae whining in pain and trying to get him free.

Suddenly Brian's grip was loosening and Jae could put his hands down again, staring at the white ground in the shower, water rushing down on him. Brian sighed when Jae showed no intention to actually answer to the question and put him in a tight hug. Jae buried his face in the crook of Brian's neck, closing his eyes in pain.

“You got skinnier, Jae”.

Jae's tears on Brian's shoulder burned like fire.

Jae didn't talk to anyone the next three days. He spent all the time in his room, avoiding the sun he loved so much and the members who were worried about him. He just cried and cried, nights and nights did he waste to crying.  
They had a meeting at the studio again, five days after the accident in the shower. Brian and the others hadn't seen Jae the last day, but Brian was sure that he had heard Jae coming home last night. 

Brian entered the studio in the early morning, maybe 7 am and their meeting was at 11 am. But it seemed like something was different. Brian couldn't specify what he meant, but there was something unrecognisable different. He played the bass as usual, he wrote his lyrics as usual, but there had to be something.

When they meeting begun, Jae was missing. “Does anyone know where Jae is?”, Sungjin asked suddenly? “He's already 15 minutes late and that is completely not Park Jaehyung”, everybody except Brian shook their head. “Brian? What about you?”.

But Brian hit the sudden knowledge of what was being wrong. It was silent.

And Brian knew that Jae was gone, because the birds stopped singing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading and so and I hope y'all enjoyed it! there gonna be more os soon and you can always suggest parings, ships and fandoms in the comments :) this os is part of a series called "Six days of sadness". I'll post six os (because it's day6 XD (i also include Junhyeok, even if he left, but maybe the os won't be only about him, but he'll get a bigger role than in this one)and the paring could be the same, only the focus isn't the same (like this one is focused on Jae, but the next is focused on brian even if the paring is the same)complicated i know) . leave kudos and comments if ya liked it and annyeong! bittersweetyugyeom
> 
> [6.6.17]


End file.
